L’enfant sous le soldat
by Iroko
Summary: Heero est devenu le garde du corps de Réléna et Duo en souffre. Après les avoir surpris en train de s'embrasser, Duo se réfugie sur un balcon, en pleurs.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'enfant sous le soldat

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : A votre avis ?

Disclamer : Le garagiste et l'enfant ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que leurs amis et ennemie.

Blabla de l'auteur : Je sais je suis incorrigible, j'ai encore commencé une nouvelle fic. Bouh j'ai une semaine de partiels, ça me déprime. Heureusement que j'ai des fics à lire pour me remonter le moral.

**L'enfant sous le soldat**

**Chapitre 1**

La guerre était finie. Chacun essayait de se construire une nouvelle vie. Heero était devenu le garde du corps de Réléna. Duo en souffrait beaucoup vu que ça ne lui laissait guère d'occasion de le rencontrer et qu'il n'était un secret pour personne que Réléna aimait Heero. Les journalistes pensaient d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais ne trouvaient pas nécessaire d'officialiser pour l'instant. Duo craignait qu'ils aient raison mais s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Après tout Réléna avait de moins bons résultats que lui pour ce qui était de la socialisation d'Heero. Mais il reçut un coup en cœur quand il les surprit en train de s'embrasser avant de rejoindre le salon où avait lieu la réception où ils avaient été invités. Anéanti, Duo se retrouva sur un balcon à l'écart et laissa couler son chagrin. C'est là qu'Heero le découvrit et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Duo craqua et lui déballa tout, trop rapidement pour qu'Heero arrive à le comprendre, avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Heero, surpris, se laissa faire puis répondit au baiser. Quand Duo relâcha sa bouche, il lâcha :

- Pourquoi ?

- (soupir) Parce que je t'aime.

- Tu m'aimes ? … Réléna m'embrasse aussi et dit qu'elle m'aime. Mais… pourquoi ses baisers ne sont pas comme les tiens ? Enfin si ils sont pareils mais les sensations ne sont pas les mêmes. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Réléna et moi ne représentons pas la même chose pour toi. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes sentiments.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que les sentiments.

- Pourquoi es-tu avec Réléna ?

- Parce que c'est… normal ?

- Tu es avec elle parce que les gens pensent que tu devrais l'être ? Heero, on ne sort pas avec quelqu'un parce qu'on le doit mais parce qu'on le veut. Parce qu'on l'aime.

- Réléna m'aime.

- Mais toi ? L'amour doit venir des deux personnes.

- Je ne sais pas si je l'aime.

- Bon, sur un autre plan, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand elle t'embrasse ?

- Hn, c'est… bizarre comme sensation. Pas désagréable mais un peu… dérangeant. Ça ne me vient pas naturellement, mais après tout je n'ai pas de sentiments.

- Et quand c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé ?

- C'est différent. Je n'arrive pas à analyser. Mon corps a eu des réactions étranges. Il est devenu fiévreux et mes jambes semblaient vouloir me lâcher.

- C'était agréable ?

- Je crois. Mais j'avais l'impression de perdre le contrôle et je n'aime pas ça.

- C'est vrai que tu aimes bien tout contrôler. Mais c'est bien de se laisser aller parfois. Tu préfères quand c'est elle ou quand c'est moi qui t'embrasse ?

- …

- N'ais pas peur de répondre Heero. Quoi que tu dises je ne t'en voudrais pas. J'ai juste envie de te connaître mieux et de savoir ce que tu aimes. Comme quand je voulais savoir quel café tu aimais ou si tu préférais les pommes ou les poires.

- Je… je préfère quand c'est toi.

- Tu as envie que je te donne un autre baiser ?

- …

- Tu peux m'en donner un aussi. Tu sais, la perte de contrôle n'est pas obligatoire. Cela dépend de plein de choses. Tu peux très bien te laisser emporter par la passion sans perdre le contrôle. Comme quand on n'était dans nos gundam face à des adversaires puissants. Et puis tu peux me faire perdre le contrôle à moi aussi.

- Hn ?

- Tu n'as qu'à essayer. Prends le contrôle de mon corps. Ne me laisse pas réagir. Explore ma bouche sans me laisser explorer la tienne. Empêches-moi de réfléchir comme tu m'empêches de respirer. Tu es le soldat et je suis la forteresse que tu dois prendre.

- Ninmu ryoukaï.

Duo sourit en voyant qu'Heero avait retrouvé son assurance. Heero avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant pour ce qui concernait les sentiments. Un enfant qui pouvait être très déterminé et bon élève. Heero avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'était vite enhardi. Ses bras immobilisaient Duo tandis que sa bouche pillait la sienne. Duo commença à perdre pied. Il était à la merci du perfect soldier mais se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Son esprit s'embrumait tandis que ses sens s'exacerbaient. Il avait conscience de chaque partie du corps d'Heero en contact avec le sien, de son odeur épicé, de la douceur de sa peau malgré la prise ferme sur ses poignets, de sa langue impétueuse qui l'avait soumis bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Perdu dans cette étreinte, il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir contre la bouche d'Heero. Celui-ci s'écarta et lui demanda :

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Au contraire, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. J'aimerais rester toujours dans tes bras.

- … moi aussi.

- Tu accepterais de quitter Réléna et ton travail ? Car je ne pense pas qu'elle supporterait que tu restes près d'elle tout en n'étant plus avec elle.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas qui je suis ni ce dont j'ai envie. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, comme le petit soldat qu'on m'a appris à être. Mais j'aimerais me sentir vivant, avoir l'impression de vraiment exister, d'être libre. Tu as toujours voulu m'aider à être plus humain. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, j'en ai envie aussi. Je veux savoir faire autre chose que des stratégies et des virus. Et pouvoir faire sourire les autres comme tu arrives à le faire.

- Je crois que tu es en bonne voie, tu es déjà beaucoup plus bavard qu'avant. Tu as quelqu'un pour te succéder à la sécurité ?

- Mon second se débrouille bien. Mais j'ai toujours été là.

- Bon. Je comptais partir en vacances dans deux semaines. Tu pourrais te joindre à moi et voir comment ils se sont débrouillés sans toi pendant trois semaines. Après il te suffira de recadrer un peu les choses et tu pourras partir l'esprit tranquille.

- Hn. C'est une bonne idée. Tu pars seul ?

- Oui. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de vacances et les autres ne sont pas libres. Trowa est en tournée, Quatre n'a pas encore fini de s'imposer à la tête de son empire et Wufei est en mission avec Sally. Je me demande d'ailleurs si Une ne joue pas les marieuses. Enfin mon entreprise de récupération marche à merveille et Hilde s'en occupe très bien toute seule. Si je devais refaire ma vie ailleurs, je lui vendrais mes parts.

- Je ne veux pas que tu quittes ton travail à cause de moi.

- T'inquiètes. Ça me plaît plus trop maintenant. On commence à être une entreprise importante. J'en suis fier mais je préfère l'ambiance des petits commerces. Un petit garage dans un village tranquille, où je devrais réparer des voitures comme des machines à café, voilà qui me plairait plus. Et puis je préfère le cambouis à la paperasse. Mine de rien on peut avoir beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser du papier. Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu souris ?

- (rougis) Baka.

- Vi, moi aussi je t'aime. Et t'es encore plus craquant comme ça.

Heero planqua son visage dans le cou de Duo.

- Envie d'un câlin Hee-chan ?

- Hn.

- Quand je pense que dans deux semaines on sera tous les deux en train de bronzer sur une plage, à s'embrasser autant qu'on veut. J'ai hâte d'y être. 'ro ? Fait gaffe tu es en train de m'imiter, tu ronronnes.

- Hmm.

TZUSUKU


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : L'enfant sous le soldat

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : A votre avis ?

Disclamer : Le garagiste et l'enfant ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que leurs amis et ennemie.

Blabla de l'auteur : Désolée, j'ai rien posté la semaine dernière. Pas le temps de taper mes fics. J'espère que je pourrais me rattraper cette semaine, j'ai deux-trois chapitres manuscrits de finis.

**L'enfant sous le soldat**

**Chapitre 2**

Après avoir réussi à s'arracher à l'étreinte de Réléna (mais comment avait-elle réussi à se libérer pour l'accompagner à l'aéroport ?), Heero embarqua. Une fois à bord il chercha sa place et s'assit à côté d'un jeune homme qui releva la tête de ses mots croisés pour lui demander :

- Toujours vivant ?

- Moques-toi. C'est pas toi qui a passé deux semaines en enfer.

- Aïe. Réléna a pas du apprécier que tu partes en vacances sans elle. Tu lui as dit avec qui tu partais ?

- Pas fou. Elle aurait été capable d'organiser des tentatives d'assassinat sur sa personne pour m'obliger à rester. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul pour réfléchir et essayer de faire sortir l'humain sous le soldat. En plus, elle ne t'aime pas trop. Elle oubliait souvent de t'envoyer une invitation pour les réceptions qui nous concernaient. Heureusement je m'en suis aperçu et je t'en gardais toujours une.

- Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu pensais un peu à moi.

- Sinon je n'aurais jamais pu te voir.

- Je te manquais ?

- Baka.

- Mais un baka adorable. Ah… trois semaines de vacances avec toi, j'ai l'impression de toucher le paradis. Je vais t'apprendre à profiter de la vie.

- Hn.

- Je saurais te faire parler.

- Toujours pas satisfait, alors que je parle dix fois plus qu'avant ?

- Pas tout le temps et ça dépend sur quel sujet. Sois certain que j'apprécie tes progrès à leur juste valeur. C'est juste que j'adore entendre ta voix.

- Baka.

- Trop court.

- Duo no baka, ça te va ?

- Te paierais-tu ma tête par hasard ?

- Qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête ?

- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton petit sourire en coin ? Et arrête de rire avec tes yeux.

- Rire avec mes yeux ?

- Oui. Tu ris plus avec tes yeux qu'avec ta bouche. Je l'avais remarqué pendant la guerre. Quand je faisais l'andouille tu ne souriais jamais, mais quelques fois j'ai surpris une lueur amusée dans ton regard.

- Décidemment, tu étais bien le seul à voir ce qu'il y avait sous le soldat.

- Je ne voyais pas grand-chose, mais l'envie de devenir ton ami me motivait assez pour continuer d'essayer d'ouvrir ta carapace. Et mes efforts ont été récompensés, même si j'ai cru te perdre quand Réléna t'a accaparé.

- Gomen. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine.

- Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'avais pas conscience à quel point tu étais important pour moi. Et j'avais peur de te perdre si tu découvrais que je t'aimais.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ton absence me faisait mal. Maintenant je sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime comme toi tu m'aimes mais j'aimerais rester près de toi aussi longtemps que possible. Je me sens bien avec toi.

- J'en suis heureux. Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir toujours être avec toi. Je t'aiderai à comprendre ce qu'est l'amour et quels sont tes sentiments exacts. Avoir ton amitié est déjà merveilleux.

- Tu es le meilleur ami que je pourrais avoir. J'espère que je pourrai te rendre tout l'amour que tu m'offres.

- J'en serais ravi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces au-delà de tes sentiments. Compris ?

- Oui. Et je crois que j'ai compris autre chose. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Réléna et je ne le serai jamais. Elle est gentille et forte, mais elle n'a jamais su me comprendre vraiment et atteindre mon cœur. Je ne suis même pas sûr que son amitié me manquerait.

- C'est pas pour me déplaire. J'avais mal au cœur à chaque fois que je la voyais t'enlacer pour danser.

- Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point je pouvais te faire souffrir.

- C'est du passé. Tu ne l'as pas fait sciemment et je suis sûr que tu sauras te faire pardonner.

- Comment ?

- Hm… en lâchant ton laptop au moins quelques heures par jour pour être avec moi ?

- Baka. Comme si j'allais te laisser en plan pour un ordinateur.

- (les yeux malicieux) Tu m'as souvent fait le coup pendant la guerre.

- Les missions étaient mon unique priorité alors.

- Et maintenant ?

- C'est toi.

- Et tu es mon unique centre d'intérêt.

- Dit-il en lorgnant les tartines de Nutella qu'un gamin s'apprête à engloutir de l'autre côté de l'allée.

- Maieuh !

- T'inquiètes, tu pourras avoir les deux.

- C'est vrai ? Je vois déjà où je vais te tartiner de Nutella. Hmm…

- (détourne la tête en rougissant) Hn.

- Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis ?

- Hn. Je… je ne sais pas comment on fait…

- Je t'apprendrai. Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes. Une relation commence toujours avec des baisers et des câlins. Les choses avanceront d'elles-mêmes quand nos cœurs auront appris à battre ensemble.

- Merci.

- De rien mon amour.

- (rougit) …

- (sourit) Bon je suis désolé de t'abandonner mais je vais faire une sieste, je suis trop fatigué.

- Tu as mal dormi cette nuit ?

- Ben… j'ai fait mes bagages et j'ai mis tout en ordre pour mes trois semaines d'absence alors…

- Tu t'y es pris à la dernière minute quoi. Tu aurais pu commencer le matin.

- Je dormais.

- Tu t'es levé à quelle heure ?

- … quatre heure ?

- De l'après-midi ? C'est plus une grasse-matinée, c'est une grasse-journée. Je ne te savais pas marmotte à ce point.

- La marmotte t'enseignera combien comater au lit peut être agréable. Surtout en bonne compaaA(baille)Aagnie.

- La marmotte va surtout fermer les yeux et se taire pour dormir. Je ne pourrai pas te porter en plus de mes bagages et surtout de **tes** bagages.

- Comment ! Mais où est passée ta perfectitude ? Moi qui pensais que tu pouvais tout faire.

- Baka.

- Tiens j'ai oublié de les compter ceux-là.

Heero soupira, amusé, et tira Duo vers lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Dors.

Duo bloqua une seconde avant de sourire et de fermer les yeux, ne tardant pas à s'endormir la tête nichée dans le cou d'Heero. Heero sourit. Il se sentait tellement bien avec Duo. Il avait l'impression d'être autre chose qu'un soldat. Son cœur s'emplissait de sentiments et d'envies que le natté l'aiderait sûrement à comprendre. Heero était de plus en plus sûr de sa décision. La guerre appartenait au passé, et pour redémarrer une nouvelle vie il n'avait pas besoin seulement de paix, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de ceux qui avaient besoin du perfect soldier et il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider. Duo n'était-il pas la meilleure personne ? Surtout qu'Heero commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas amoureux du baka. Il embrassa Duo sur le front et passa le reste du vol à le contempler. Endormi, Duo était vraiment kawaï.

TZUSUKU


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : L'enfant sous le soldat

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : A votre avis ?

Disclamer : Le garagiste et l'enfant ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que leurs amis et ennemie.

Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai repris un peu l'écriture. C'est fou ce que je suis fatiguée en ce moment. Mine de rien un stage c'est plus épuisant que l'école (sauf en période d'examen).

**L'enfant sous le soldat**

**Chapitre 3**

- Duo ?

- zzz.

- Duo, réveilles-toi.

- Hm.

- Ne m'oblige pas à employer les grands moyens.

- zzz.

- Tiens, Réléna.

- HEIN !

Heero ne put que sourire devant la vision d'un Duo à moitié réveillé, cherchant vainement des yeux son pire cauchemar. Ne l'apercevant pas, Duo se tourna vers lui et une lueur de compréhension apparut dans ses yeux alors qu'Heero avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

- Toi…

- Désolé Duo-kun, tu ne voulais pas te réveiller. Et je ne pouvais quand même pas te réveiller comme pendant la guerre, non ?

- Mouais. Merci mais essaye de trouver un moyen plus agréable pour la prochaine fois.

Amusé par son air grognon, Heero essaya de reproduire au mieux l'une des attaques favorites de Duo quand il se faisait gronder : petit air triste et coupable avec chibi-eyes. Et avec une petite voix :

- Tu m'en veux vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que non, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour… Minute. Depuis quand tu me sers mes propres attaques ?

- Depuis que j'ai décidé de te prendre comme modèle de vie ?

- Un deuxième Duo Maxwell ? Vade retro satanas ! Un seul c'est déjà bien assez.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça.

- (avec un grand sourire) Viiii. (Regarde autour de lui et voit les gens se lever et ranger leurs affaires) On est arrivés ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé. Range tes mots croisés et n'oublie rien.

- C'est parti. Mer nous voilà !

- Calmes-toi, il faut d'abord passer à l'hôtel pour déposer les bagages.

- Zut.

C'est un Duo pressé et un Heero amusé qui se dépêchèrent de sortir de l'avion et de récupérer leurs bagages avant de héler un taxi. En milieu d'après-midi ils étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Duo ne tenait pas en place et Heero finit par céder. Munis de leurs affaires de plage, et sans avoir pris le temps de ranger leurs bagages, ils se dirigèrent vers la mer qui n'était qu'à 200 mètres de leur hôtel. Duo ne perdit pas de temps et, à peine ses affaires posées (voire lâchées), sans même étaler sa serviette sur le sable, il fit valdinguer short et tee-shirt avant de foncer dans l'eau. Heero prit le temps de s'installer et d'arranger les affaires du baka. Puis il rejoignit un Duo très enthousiaste qui l'appelait en pataugeant joyeusement. Heero entra d'abord un pied prudent pour tester la température de l'eau. Celle-ci identifiée, il entra progressivement dans l'eau pour éviter tout choc thermique. Même s'il avait une constitution physique des plus résistantes, ça ne l'empêchait pas de suivre les précautions d'usages quand il avait le choix. Duo s'approcha de lui tout souriant… et l'arrosa d'un geste soudain. À présent mouillé des pieds à la tête, Heero partit à la poursuite d'un Duo très amusé. Après une longue bataille et quelques tasses, ils décidèrent d'aller s'allonger au soleil pour sécher et de boire un peu d'eau (qu'Heero avait pensé à emmener) pour chasser le goût de l'eau de mer (surtout pour Duo). Duo s'écroula sur sa serviette puis leva une main pour attraper la bouteille qu'Heero lui tendait, avant de s'écrouler à nouveau une fois qu'il eut fini de boire. De son côté, Heero se sécha avec sa serviette et entreprit de s'enduire de crème solaire (on ne sait jamais, d'ici que le soleil soit plus fort que les traitements de J). Il n'eut aucun problème jusqu'au dos. Arrivé là il dut bien finir par reconnaître qu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire entièrement tout seul. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander de l'aide à Duo. Au fait est-ce que Duo…

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Tu t'es mis de la crème solaire aujourd'hui ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas finir grillé baka.

En soupirant Heero s'assit à califourchon sur les fesses de Duo et commença à lui étaler la crème sur le dos. Duo ne tarda pas à ronronner sous cet agréable massage et Heero le trouva tout-à-fait kawaï comme ça.

- J'ai fini ton dos, tu peux me faire le mien ? Je te passerais la crème pour que tu te fasses le reste après.

- Hm… je ferais ton dos si tu me fais tout le corps.

- Nani ?

- T'as très bien entendu Hee-chan.

Cachant son amusement, Heero soupira et s'exécuta. Finalement il se rendit compte qu'il prenait autant de plaisir à crémer Duo que Duo à se faire crémer. Une fois Duo protégé de la tête aux pieds (sauf le maillot qui n'en avait pas besoin, dommage n'est-ce pas ?), ce fut au tour d'Heero de s'allonger sur sa serviette tandis que Duo s'occupait de son dos. L'étalage de crème dégénéra rapidement en caresses et Heero aurait volontiers ronronné s'il avait su comment faire. Il se contenta de soupirer de bien-être, ce qui fit sourire Duo. Après un moment Duo cessa son massage et ils restèrent bronzer un peu avant de rentrer à leur chambre. Heero mit les serviettes à sécher et rangea ses affaires dans les placards avec son efficacité coutumière. Ce n'est qu'après ça qu'une évidence lui sauta soudainement aux yeux : Il. N'y. Avait. Qu'un. Lit. Double, évidemment. Et si pendant la guerre il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème pour partager son lit avec Duo ou un autre de ses camarades, maintenant ce n'était plus la même chose. Pas avec un Duo amoureux de lui et pas après des mois à déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour éviter de se retrouver dans la chambre de Réléna quand venait l'heure de dormir pour la ministre. Et si avec Réléna il avait le sentiment d'avoir des choses plus utiles et/ou plus agréables à faire (vérifier le système de sécurité ou dormir par exemple), avec Duo en revanche il se sentait comme un enfant qui désire quelque chose tout en ayant peur de l'avoir. Ne voulant pas laisser voir son trouble (définition du soldat parfait paragraphe i : Rester toujours impassible. Ne laisser voir aucune faiblesse.), Heero fit semblant d'admirer le panorama à travers la porte-fenêtre et envisagea même d'aller sur le balcon. Mais la voix de Duo l'interrompit dans ses pensées en remarquant qu'il était l'heure de dîner et qu'il avait trop faim pour aller plus loin que le resto de l'hôtel. Heero fut heureux de ce sursis même s'il ne reculait pas beaucoup l'échéance. Autant profiter du repas sans s'inquiéter de la suite. Si possible.

TZUSUKU


End file.
